Catching A Snowflake
by pixelcheese
Summary: "Our love was like catching a snowflake,as I reached out a hand it was already gone" Sasunaru. Inspired by a Pixie Lott song. WARNING SPOILER AND CHARACTER DEATH.


This is my first story in quite awhile. Excuse my grammar. I didn't have anyone to proofread.

I do not own Naruto or the Piexie Lott song, though, I whish.

Enjoy and :)

_Though it's over_  
><em> And I cope somehow<em>  
><em> In the cold wind's blow<em>  
><em> I hear you<em>

_What is now a dream_  
><em> For a while it was real<em>  
><em> And I can't conceal that<em>  
><em> I miss you<em>

_But our love was like catching a snowflake_  
><em> As it reached our hands<em>  
><em> It was ready gone<em>

_Though our case is closed_  
><em> I keep chasing ghosts<em>  
><em> Every time it snows<em>  
><em> I see you<em>

_And I feel no cold_  
><em> As you lend me your coat<em>  
><em> through the pale white glow<em>  
><em> I feel you<em>

_But our love was like catching a snowflake_  
><em> As it reached our hands<em>  
><em> It was ready gone<em>

_This love was not ours to take_  
><em> It was fated to break<em>  
><em> Thought it was beautiful<em>

_._

_But I lost you on the way down_  
><em> Even though I tried so hard<em>  
><em> To be with you to hold on to<em>  
><em> You with all my broken heart<em>  
><em> But I lost you on the way down<em>

_But our love was like catching a snowflake_  
><em> As it reached our hands<em>  
><em> It was ready gone<em>

_This love was not ours to take_  
><em> It was fated to break<em>  
><em> Thought it was beautiful<em>

_Catching a snowflake_  
><em> Was like catching<em>  
><em> It was catching a snowflake<em>

* * *

><p>Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he stared at the sunset, leaning against the balustrade. It was a cool evening on the 28th of September. He dropped his head, midnight black locks falling on his tearstained cheeks.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha was clutching the railing in a death grip as his tears fell against his will, continuously. The sunrays slowly caressed his face as they bid farewell from today, and would greet again the next day. Sasuke had never been concerned about life or death. Not about his anyway, he had always longed to be with the ones he loved- and they were all six feet under. That was until he came back to Konoha- more like, was dragged back by Naruto. He served a two years' sentence after being dragged back by the idiot. Two years which he had spent growing fond of the always present blond idiot. Two years he had spent, wishing tomorrow would never come. Two years, in which he let all of his hatred, pain and anger out, punching the walls of his cell. Two years in which, he let go of the past. Two years, that led to him and Naruto becoming romantically involved. Two years which made Sasuke want, and long for tomorrow.

But the gods had no intentions of ever letting him off the hook. As if all the hatred he had harbored, and let go of, was coming back to haunt him. All the bad things, all the guilt, and shame would never let him off the hook.

He had been freed from his imprisonment, rightfully; Naruto bribed their Hokage to talk to the elders' council. As much as Sasuke hated being in the blond Hokages debt, he was grateful. For the first time in two years, he could see the sunsets, and he could breathe fresh air. He could see the birds soaring through the skies, and he was free. Free of the burden of his past, even though, he still had nightmares, he had somehow learned to push them aside during the day.

He had been named jounin after passing a few tests, still having chakra collar on. He would have preferred it not being there, but his freedom was worth much more than his strength. And more than that, time spent freely with Naruto, was the most important aspect of his life.

After a short period of confusion, both of them had realized they had feelings for each other, which led to them getting together. Narutos friends, well, their friends were quite happy seeing them like this. Some even stated that they had foreseen this. But Sasuke didn't care about them. Their acceptance was good news, but even if they hadn't, it wouldn't have mattered. He loved Naruto, he had come to realize. He had always loved him, he always would. He was the new reason for the sunrise. He was his sun, the core of his universe. And He would never leave him again.

But the gods, as it was previously stated, had other plans for him. Half a year after his release, Naruto came back from one of his C ranked missions, looking pale, and ready to vomit. By the time Sasuke had reacted, Naruto was a heap on their kitchen floor, violently convulsing. He had rushed with the blond to Tsunade, where he had undergone several tests. After five hours of nervous pacing, and waiting Sasuke finally got the results: Naruto had a deadly form of leukemia.

That was the moment Sasukes world crashed into darkness again.

Five months had passed since. Naruto was already 'on his deathbed' as the nurses had stated, and Sasuke just couldn't stand seeing him like that anymore. So he had come outside on the terrace of the hospital, one hand gripping the metal as he held a cigar in his other. He took a long drag of his own cancer stick as Naruto would say. He had tried to scare Sasuke off of smoking with this statement. But Sasuke wouldn't budge. If smoking meant he could follow Naruto, if anything meant following his path, he would do everything to be for as long as he could with the blond. Naruto was currently sleeping, and Sasuke had thus allowed himself to exit for a quick sip on his slow death.

The smoke came out I ragged breaths as it was hard for him to hold back the surfacing sobs. But he wouldn't cry. He couldn't, since he had promised Naruto. But tears had escaped against his best efforts to keep them in. Besides killing Itachi, this was the hardest thing he had ever done. Only this dragged on, and he wished it would last, he wanted it to last for as long as it could. He knew he was selfish. He knew, Naruto was in pain, but he wanted Naruto for himself, just for a little while longer, for as long as the blond could bear fighting his disease.

He hated the thought. He hated the mere thought of Naruto having to fight it by himself. He had always reassured Sasuke, that he wasn't alone, that the fact that Sasuke stood by him, meant the world, and that it gave him the strength to keep fighting. But Sasuke didn't feel like he did much of anything than stare at Naruto constantly fighting to keep his tears back. He was fighting to keep his promise, fighting himself to stay strong and composed. 'I'll break down, when it's over' he would tell himself, but all he had ever succeeded doing by this was bringing his tears back. He didn't want it to end. Ever.

He sighed audibly, while throwing the cigar on the ground. He then turned his back, getting a glance of Sakura, who was rushing out, crying, of Naruto's hospital room, in her doctor robes. He watched her check her schedule, then heading off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke didn't want to talk to her. What was there to say? She would cry and he would have an even harder time coping. It was hard on her, he knew that very well. She loved Naruto, more than anything. Just like everyone did. Throughout his short life, Naruto had only brought joy in every ones life. He was a gift. He had been a gift soon to be taken. Taken from him.

He slowly made his way back to his seat beside his boyfriend, taking his hand, running a thumb over the soft skin. There were tubes coming out of everywhere, and he always felt sick to his stomach when he saw him that way.

'You know, I wish I could see the snow again...' sounded a rasped voice that startled Sasuke out of his daze. Naruto was awake and looking at him through sickeningly tired eyes, with a wry smile. Sasuke gulped, his mouth going suddenly dry. He never knew what to say when Naruto talked so freely about his own death

'You will' he finally managed to say, his eyes beginning to sting again. He squeezed Narutos hand while getting to his feet, sitting on his bed' You will, usuratonkachi.' He said looking in dark blue eyes, that missed their usual liveliness.

' I won't. And you know it to, bastard' he said smiling and weakly squeezing his hand back. Sasukes heart clenched as he felt how weak Naruto was, but especially, because he knew Naruto was right. Both Tsunade and Sakura gave him a maximum of two weeks left to live.

'I'll make sure you will..' Sasuke whispered looking at the hand he was holding. Naruto's once tan skin was now white, maybe even paler than his own pearly skin.

'Sasuke.' Naruto's voice was as firm as it could be. Sasuke looked up in concerned and curious eyes.

'Yes.' He said in a breaking voice.

'What are you thinking about?' Naruto asked and Sasuke gulped again. Could he say it? Should he say it? What he was thinking about? What he had been thinking about for the last few days, weeks, maybe even months? From the day they had found out Naruto was sick? For a second he seriously thought of sharing it with Naruto. He didn't know whether to share with Naruto his plan of killing himself as soon as Naruto would die. That he didn't want to live without him, that he couldn't. There was no life after Naruto. There wasn't supposed to be so there would be none.

'I was thinking about how I'm going to make some snow for you' he lied faking humor. His heart was breaking. Naruto laughed. It was a tired kind of laughter. The kind old people have when they laugh at their grandchildren. That all-knowing laughter that tired laughter, the kind that makes you realize that a person is near his end.

'You don't have to. You know that. I just wish I lived long enough to see it one more time.' He said after his strained laughter drained. He was smiling. It was a genuine, but tired sort of smile. He was happy with Sasuke, even a fool could see that. His eyes smiled, even when his mouth didn't despite all the pain and the suffering he was going through.' I love you' he said smiling even more widely.

Sasuke couldn't say it. Not now. Not like he was saying goodbye. So he just smiled a teary smile and nodded.

* * *

><p>A week was asleep more than he was awake, so Sasuke took the liberty of cleaning their flat. Naruto's birthday was approaching, and he was praying to every god that the blond would live that long. He wanted to surprise him. He wanted his last birthday to be perfect. He wanted it to be an end fitting for a fairytale. Only life wasn't a fairytale. But he still wanted it to be that way for his love.<p>

He wanted to make it beautiful, and he wanted all of the things Naruto always mentioned that he longed for. He remembered how the two of them first kissed in the snow for the first time. That was last year. This year they would part forever. Life was a bitch. A cruel, backstabbing bitch. Naruto had always wanted to see the Uchiha compound, but Sasuke had never taken the energy to show it to him. It was too excruciating for him. But now he was scrubbing the blood off the floor, sweat trickling down his forehead and onto the wooden floors he was scrubbing. He had already cleaned the walls, and opened all of the windows so the fresh air could come in and chase away the smell of death.

Sasuke snorted. What use was it to chase it all out when he would fill it with the same thing all over again? But he needed to do this. For Naruto.

'Remember our first kiss?' Naruto reminisced. Sasuke nodded against the blond, head resting on his shoulder as he had thrown himself onto the hospital breath, to be as close to the other as he possibly could.' I remember how cold it was. I was freezing.' He continued eyes on the ceiling, lost as if he could see a whole other world up there. Sasuke hoped he did, in a twisted way. He hoped there was a Heaven, and that Naruto would get to meet his parents, and everyone he had lost on this planet, on the other side. 'It was the most beautiful evening of my life you know' the blond interrupted his thoughts. He nodded again, not feeling up to saying anything without his voice breaking. The lump in his throat was now permanently present. No matter if Naruto was chirping about happy things, memories, or talking about death. No matter if he was awake, or asleep. The lump was always in his throat, and the fear coiled in the pit of his stomach. 'I always wanted to catch snow and just stare at it you know. I always wanted to see the pattern of a snowflake. But by the time I would catch it, it would melt' there was a hint of childlike disappointment in his voice.

'That's usually how it goes with snow, dobe' Sasuke finally managed to grit out lovingly.

'I know that bastard. ' Naruto retorted smiling, kissing the top of Sasukes head. Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the fleeting moment. A tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

Catching a snowflake.

* * *

><p>It was 4:03.<p>

Sasuke was sitting in the nurses' office, origami book in front of him, sharingan activated and a pile of paper tinted in various shades of blue paper and an occasional white one in front of him. He had finished getting the complex ready for the next day. For Naruto's birthday. He had gotten the fake snow, which looked real, even tasted real. The only thing he couldn't figure out was how he could make a snowflake that wouldn't melt.

He had consulted Sakura o the matter, and also, all of their friends. The girls were all weeping. They all tried to come up with some ideas by the time, Naruto was at his lowest. He had a few days left, at best. Tsunade had even agreed to let Sasuke take him out of the hospital for his birthday, and keep him at home for his last days, seeing as the medicine didn't do its job anymore and there was nothing left they could do. The old hag had cried like a child. He had never seen that woman break before, nor had he seen her shed a tear. Naruto was like a son to her. And she was thus outliving her child.

Everyone had come to accept and admire Sasuke for what he was doing for Naruto's last birthday. He had offered them all to come share the day with them, but they had all refused, saying that they had they should be alone.

In lack of any ideas, Sasuke thought of visiting Iruka thinking the young teacher would have an answer for him. As soon as Iruka saw him he crashed wailing onto Sasuke's shoulder. For him, Naturo was like a son. And thus he was outliving his son. Iruka wasn't up to thinking about things such as how to catch a snowflake. As he patted his old teachers back I lack of any other comforting mentor he saw an origami book on one of the desks. It must have been a kids' book but none the less, he took it after the other man had managed to unravel himself from him. Iruka had excused himself that day and had left the classroom before either of them could say anything further. Not that there was anything to say.

He took the origami book and luckily enough it was a thick one. He found several snowflake patterns he could make in different sizes. So he spent the night making them for the next day, tears continuously falling, as he used the help of his Sharingan so he could make as many as he could.

By the time he finished his fingers were bleeding form how he had occasionally chopped into them with the scissors when tears would bur his vision and the Sharingan. He didn't care. He just headed off to the compound for the final retouches.

After he finished decorating the house with the huge amount of snowflakes he created he emerged from the house out back. He stood quietly by the graves of his parents, as the day neared once again to its end. The sun was rapidly leaving the sky as he just stared at the names engraved. Everything seemed so far away from him by now. Their faces were a blur after all of those years. Their voices had faded into thin air, and their memory lived on. But it wasn't enough. It could never be enough. And he knew he couldn't stand forgetting Naruto's loud voice, nor could he stand the perfect image he had of Naruto to get forgotten. He wouldn't accept it.

He bowed. He bowed before his loving mother and his strict father, and all of his clan. He bowed in farewell and left.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure you're okay with bringing me here, teme?' Naruto asked as they were slowly approaching the mansion. 'You don't need to do this, you know that. I'd be happy with just spending the evening with you at home you know... .'<p>

Sasuke snorted. Sick, and dying, the idiot still talked like a motor mouth. But he was the idiot Sasuke loved with all of his being. They had spent his birthday with all of the others. They all gave him presents. But there were mostly sweets and food, which he had really appreciated. Naruto had stuffed, sick as he was 6 bowls of ramen down his throat. Each and every one of them had watched him do so, memorizing every sound he made, every smile, every movement with tears in their eyes and a pang in their heart. When the sun had set, they had decided that it was time they go home and have some 'quality time together' as Kiba, the all-time homophone (as Naruto named him) had stated, voice trembling.

'I want to do this, Naruto' he said as he helped the other boy up the stairs. He considered on carrying the other to the mansion. He even told him, but Naruto had refused, stating that he wanted to walk on his own two feet while he still felt them as his own. Sasuke couldn't argue. It was a dying mans wish. And he would grant Naruto every wish. He wanted him to be as happy as he could be.

'Why are you blindfolding me? Naruto asked confused. 'It's already dark out here. 'he stated the obvious, and Sasuke smiled.

'It's a surprise' his voice low, as he guided the now blindfolded blond into the house. He led him in his parents' room, where he had arranged everything for them. Silently he pushed a button on the alarm panel, which had started up the generator. He slowly unfolded Naruto as they were standing in the middle of the room. As the blond opened up midnight blue eyes his mouth fell agape.

There were colorful Christmas lights bind on the walls and across the room, because Sasuke knew, he loved Christmas because of those small colorful light bulbs. The bed was wearing bright orange and crème colored sheets, and on the nightstand stood a bottle of his favorite champagne beside it two plastic cups. Naruto hated formalities; he always wanted simple but beautiful things. He always longed for them. Whenever he would feel like celebrating he would tell Sasuke on how he'd drink champagne out of plastic cups, lying in bed with Sasuke.

As Sasuke had started up the generator the fake snow had started falling in the already snowing garden. Naruto smiled.

'Happy Birthday, kono, Usuratonkachi.' Sasuke whispered lips touching Narutos ear then kissing his temple.

'Sasuke…' he whispered back. He turned to face Sasuke his face more alive than he had seen it in the past few months. 'Thank you.' He deadpanned hugging the other male tight. As he released Sasuke he looked up, confused. At first he smiled at what we saw, but soon, realizing the true meaning behind the hundreds of origami snowflakes, hanging on a string, nailed onto the ceiling, his smile turned into a huge grin.

'You always wanted to see the patterns of a snowflake. Sasuke whispered burying his face into the crook of the other mans neck, inhaling his scent deeply, memorizing the sweet smell of winter spice that characterized Naruto. He then reached up and pulled a snowflake down, putting it in Naruto's open palm. 'You always wanted to catch a snowflake, didn't you, Naruto?' he said looking at the other man.

Naruto has tearing up. He looked at his boyfriend as the teas of happiness made their way down his scarred cheeks. He squeezed the snowflake and hugged the other mans again, letting him lift him up and take him to bed. As they crashed onto the bed Sasuke kissed the chapped lips of his lover. As they parted, Sasuke couldn't hold his tear back anymore. Nor could Naruto.

'I can't believe you're leaving me.. Usuratonkachi' he weeped quietly his voice composed as he concealed his face in the crook of Narutos neck again.

'I'm never leaving you... teme' the other whispered in his hair quietly. His voice was fading and Sasuke realized that Naruto had most probably used up all of his strength to walk over to the house. He looked at his lover, his best friend. Naruto looked tired, like a drowsy child, powerless to keep his eyes open. Sasuke quickly turned and opened the bottle of champagne, filling the plastic cups with the sweet flavored beverage. He helped Naruto into a sitting position, propping him on huge pillows, so he could be comfortable. He handed him his cup, closing his hand on it, kissing the long lean fingers around it as he let Naruto hold his cup. He took his own and they toasted in silence, drinking the strawberry flavored alcohol Naruto had always preferred. His eyes were closed now. Sasuke figured it was hard to hold them open. He only wished he were in the same position, that they could leave everything behind, together, in peace, holding hands, like old married couples do.

'Sasuke.'Naruto said as he reached out a hand. Sasuke quickly grabbed it, sitting beside the other man, wanting to see his face, and the rise and fall of his chest, trying to convince himself, that he would soon wake up from this nightmare.

'Naruto-I..' he started, voice cracking, tears racing their way down onto his lap, sliding gracefully down his neck, onto his shirt.

'Shh.' the other said putting a finger over his lips. He bit his bottom lip hard, trembling with pain, as he was fighting his sobs. He bit his lips so hard he drew blood, but didn't care. 'I know. And I'm sorry, I can't stay with you' the other said, his voice cracking as well. Naruto's face was as much tainted with tears as Sasuke's was. 'I'll always be there though' he said putting a hand over Sasuke's heart. 'Promise me.' He said his voice starting to grow fainter slowly, and he seemed to have difficulty breathing. You could see his clock ticking and time fading.' You'll go on without me. Because I'll be every snowflake to ever fall on you. Please.' He said, closing his eyes, looking defeated. He had fought this long, and now he had reached his goal. He had seen the snow, he had caught a snowflake. They had won the war, he had brought Sasuke home. He was whole. And it was the end of his journey.

'I-' Sasuke measured for a moment. He loved this boy. He loved him more than anything. And he would do anything for him, long after Naruto was no more, if he knew, that it would have been what Naruto wanted.' promise. I promise, Naruto.' Naruto opened his eyes, gaze hollow. It was near. So near.' I love you' was all Sasuke had the possibility to say. Naruto turned his eyes toward him one last time, as he smiled a delightful smile of his and squeezed Sasuke's hand. After a few moments the squeeze slowly commenced.

The world was brought to a standstill.

* * *

><p>Naruto had passed away at 9:13 Pm on his birthday.<p>

They buried him next to his mother and father, and he was regarded a hero, and a savior of Konoha. He had fulfilled his destiny and the prophecy Ero-Sennin and Minato Namikaze, his father had left on him.

5 years had passed, since they bid their farewells.

Sasuke didn't kill himself as he had planned all those months during Naruto's illness. Not because he didn't wish each passing second to do so, but because he made a promise. And he didn't go back on his promises.

He became a shinobi, and was called the blood-masked ANBU, of the highest ranking, hoping thus, that he would get killed in battle, because that wouldn't mean that he went back on his words to his departed boyfriend. Because the departed was long dead.

Each winter he would sit on his balcony reaching his palm out and he would watch as snowflakes fell onto his hand, melting straight away. The time lag for the snowflake to reach his hand was a long one, just as it had been for Naruto to reach Sasuke. And the minute their paths' touched, they were already fated to melt, to fade out quickly. But it had been beautiful.


End file.
